


过敏

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	过敏

*

你猜，这一切究竟是从何时开始的？

 

那时Sebastian正在说服自己别对这一切厌倦。纽约的冬季潮湿寒冷，雪打湿头发，他憎恨自己减不掉的体重和剃得隐隐作痛的下巴，讨厌雪落在鼻尖上，鼻尖开始发红。Sebastian与人吵架。Sebastian从不真的和人吵架。直到大雪淹没脚踝的那一天，Chris开始给他发短信，Sebastian瞪着手机屏幕手心出汗强作镇定心脏怦怦直跳。Chris问他，“冬天如何？”

 

Chris问他纽约天气是不是快要把蛋蛋冻掉了？

 

Chris问他上一次不是说好了给你看狗？

 

Chris的短信就像只敲打树干的小啄木鸟，“突突突”，“笃笃笃”，Sebastian想起他们在片场无聊玩笑的那些时间，Chris说“我擅长短信”，Sebastian热得撩起眼皮看他一眼，Chris又说“没错而你擅长不回短信”。Anthony插嘴，“没错，还有不接电话！”Sebastian被说中心事，忍不住大笑，笑得一巴掌拍上Chris的肩。

 

Chris又问，所以你什么时候来看狗？

 

Sebastian擅长不回短信和不接电话，就像冬天中央公园树干里的松鼠，有只叫Chris的啄木鸟敲打他坠入睡眠的树干，“突突突”，“笃笃笃”，他抱着他柔软的干草枕头。笑和注视。耳朵发烫，心跳和上Chris的节奏。你怎么能叫醒一个装睡的人呢？所以Sebastian并不知道该怎样回答。

 

所以没有人知道这一切究竟是从何时开始，一个明确的年，月，日，时间。风雪把炎热天气里的汗味和玩笑都覆盖掉，男人剃得干净的脸，白得闪闪发光的手臂线条，汗水沿发际流淌，太缓慢。缓慢如同时间像凝结的糖，Sebastian想起这些的时候，它们就拉长，再拉长。

 

假使有人把话说出口，他们现在会怎样？

 

 

 

*

Chris和Sebastian交换最近的书店小票，交换蜜蜡脱毛店名片，还像高中男生那样交换买过的每一双Air Jordan甚至球星卡。Anthony时刻无法加入他们关于最近读些什么或者约翰-威廉斯小说的对话 _（“你们可以结为灵魂笔友，你们简直心心相印默契十足！去吧，让我静静！真的！”）_ ，而Sebastian想念那些酷热难耐手臂涂满润滑油的每一秒钟，Chris的制服，Chris借他戴一下自己的复古风格墨镜，蓝莓奶油冰淇淋融化在舌底，冰凉的甜味以汗水低落的速度慢慢地褪下去，在那样的时候Sebastian总是觉得喉咙很渴，Chris举着冰棍，说这副眼镜他戴起来棒极了，好像阿兰德龙。

 

可是，开什么玩笑，全世界有一半的人迷恋Chris，另一半的人迷恋Chris的肱二头肌。“你知道，我新收养了一条狗，很可爱，可爱极了。”Chris咬着冰棍走过去给Sebastian看手机里的相片，日光太强烈，他紧紧眯起眼睛只看清一片模糊的轮廓。Chris就凑近，臂弯揽着Sebastian的脖子，把手机屏幕调亮。Anthony喝光最后一滴健怡可乐，把空罐子捏的咯吱响，站在一旁看着他们发问：“嘿，你热得耳朵都红了？我觉得你俩活像冻在一起的两支香草雪糕。”

 

一切正常。可是Sebastian对猫毛和狗毛过敏，不，也许是想象性过敏 _（他有一阵子想养只斗牛犬，肚皮是松软的粉红色，总爱把口水滴在你脚上，他可以叫它Bourbon，可爱至极）_ ，Sebastian想象Chris就像一头巨大的金毛猎犬，如果他抱了他，他会呼吸困难，心跳加速，耳朵发烫。Sebastian看到融化的果浆顺着Chris手里的小木棍滴下来，他有点痛恨冰淇淋，于是他内心里的小人就变成一头狼在北美草原上疯狂奔跑，他撕碎，他咆哮。

 

Sebastian对肱二头肌过敏，对果汁冰棍过敏，对胡子过敏，对阳光在睫毛投下的那片阴影过敏，对T恤领口露出的刺青过敏。蒸腾的汗水混合耳根散发的古龙水味道在弥散，像寒流来袭让他鼻尖泛红，香草，紫苏，皮革，乌木，雪松，升腾又冷却按捺的荷尔蒙。Sebastian过敏了，呼吸困难，心跳加速，耳朵发烫，血管膨胀。

 

有时Sebastian对着蓄起胡子的同事Chris发呆，觉得那时Chris像一头狼。当他想得太过用力，要克制自己不去伸出手抚摸对方头顶隐形存在的柔软的尖耳朵。有时它们是耷下来的，温顺而服帖。Sebastian想要对它们嚎叫，像狼对头狼那样咆哮，而Chris会对自己亮出獠牙和舌头。他们的尾巴舒服地缠在一起。

 

好像冬天和夏天的分野，东海岸到西海岸的时差。一本新书上市，Chris总抱怨在L.A好难最先买到。Sebastian盯着这条短信偷笑，在某天午歇翘掉会议一个人慢吞吞兜去Barnes Noble的新书发布会，默默听完作者从白痴提问中脱身 _（Sebastian又想起Chris，他们在无聊透顶的记者提问中偷偷用咖啡店的餐巾传纸条，上面画满简笔画上吊小人和像坦克车一样的狗，他们还约好了去狗学校探望的时间）_ 。Chris此刻插进一条新的短信 _（为什么第178次不回短信？附带emoji小恶魔表情）_ 。Sebastian拉低帽檐排长队，手机在牛仔裤口袋里震动，刺伤他的大腿。队伍轮到面前的时候，他开口礼貌请作者写签名，To Dearest Chris。To my dear Chris。To my dear。To MINE。这一切是从何时开始的？一位亚裔女孩指挥作者在扉页画下线条复杂的陌生字符。Sebastian觉得喉咙干渴。菲利普-帕特就行走在窗外远处双子塔间的云中，像缓慢移动的质点，他看不见却深有同感。那条无形的线原本横在此处，也许进进退退，总有一天会擦掉它。

 

会吗？

 

 

*

也许有一些秘密，是他在做梦。Chris偷拍Sebastian歪倒在遮阳伞躺椅上大肆打盹的睡脸却忘记关上手机的快门声音，Sebastian惊醒，追着那家伙绕片场两圈才迫使他把相片删掉。幼稚鬼。明明被逮到的人就应当被按在绿幕背后的墙上狂吻，机位沿轨道慢速旋转，笑声被喘息吞咽，Chris的手指梳过他打卷的长发却被缠住，没有人开口喊cut。

 

很过分哎，怎么可以没有人开口喊action？

 

而Chris介意又不介意的样子。有时他耳后那一小块皮肤会被染成粉红，Sebastian想凑上去对着那一小片皮肤说话，像以前Chris对他做的那样，在玩闹的酒吧，人潮拥挤的红毯现场，或者只是想象之中。Sebastian对嘴唇的温度和滚烫的气声过敏了。

 

他们认识七年了。Sebastian会真诚地说他和Chris真的是很好，很好的朋友。真的，朋友。会用拥抱和撞拳头打招呼，收件箱里塞满对方的短信，取笑各自手里愚蠢至极的公关绯闻脚本，出差到L.A第一个会想要联络的是这个人，却和自己原本所属的世界无关。就好像一种心照不宣的拖延症，Sebastian劝说自己不要冒然将Chris拉入自己的朋友圈，他想，好啦，Chris不会喜欢露天烤肉或德州扑克牌局，他了解他，从书店小票到几时会想起问自己要一支烟抽。Chris是不一样的啊。那就下一次吧，再下一次吧，总有一天。

 

像是未曾真的公开却时刻隐形存在的秘密，他会跑到中央公园找到一棵树，对着树洞倾诉这秘密。几乎仿佛回到二十几岁时用心维持的地下恋情，做好共同对抗全世界的准备，走在街上却想要抓住所遇到的每一个陌生人大喊 _（你知道吗克里斯托夫-罗宾？我有一个很好的朋友。很好，很好的朋友。朋友。我们用短信聊天，我却不敢在接受访谈时直视他的眼睛）_ 。那时Sebastian发现自己三十几岁又开始重操旧业，包括在剧组的派对上喝得烂醉。互相用嘴吸扑克牌嘛，老派游戏，Sebastian十七岁常玩的那种，Chris的胡子很扎人的。不必惊讶吧，这有什么？和Chris一起跳舞还总是被撞到屁股。Sebastian庆幸还好自己喝醉了不会对胡子和屁股过敏。年轻时谁没有玩得很疯过？

 

_（“……赢了的人就把裤子脱光然后掏出他的麦克风，”Sebastian凑上Chris的耳边压低声音对他解释，“对，我的意思是，你的，麦克风。不，我的意思是输了的人要用那支麦克风当众唱歌。”_

_Chris被逗得拍着Sebastian的胸口蹙眉大笑，“哦我的老天啊！Seb别告诉我你唱了什么！”_

_“不，我不会的。”Sebastian任凭Chris的膝盖蹭到他大腿。Sebastian借点酒意笑着望他，拼命吞下喉咙里的痒和渴：“只是差点有一次机会把麦克风拿出来。”_

_Chris也笑着回头望他，然后拎起啤酒瓶喝了一口，目光在低垂的眼睫后闪烁。_

_“哇哦。我猜，那应该很不错。”Chris低声说。）_

 

 

*

Sebastian也想知道这过敏症何时才会好过？Well，这很难说。他也发觉自己并不太适应西海岸气候，不适应Santa Monica时刻停下来拍照的观光客和粘在夹脚拖和指缝里的沙，日光晒得太阳穴鼓胀颧骨发烫。Chris揽他的肩。Chris也用同样的姿势揽Scott的肩。

 

_（“你先不要乱走。”Chris弯下腰，绕着Sebastian脚边在沙滩上画下一个歪歪斜斜的圆圈。T恤紧贴皮肤，露出一截肌肉漂亮的腰线。“这里人很多的，我马上回来。”_

_Sebastian点头，加州热辣的太阳照得他睁不开眼睛。Chris捂着胸口大笑，跑出去两步又折回来，摘下自己的墨镜架上他鼻梁。“我马上回来！”_

_Sebastian就站在Chris画下的圆圈里一动不动一步也没离开。）_

 

Sebastian咬下一半手里的冰棍，炼乳很甜，甜到齿根发酸。Sebastian对花生过敏，碎屑让他呼吸困难。但Chris这时从他手里把花生炼乳雪糕抢走，“你吃这么慢？再不吃就融化了啊！”Chris一口吞下那支棒冰的一半。

 

有几天他们足不出户，头发和胡子疯长。这对Chris来说完全不是问题，Sebastian可惨了。为了补拍留长的头发，翻遍了Chris家都找不到一根暂时没有被狗咬断的橡皮筋，Sebastian拒绝和同事Chris Evans为了扎小辫携手去逛Forever21。这可有点好笑，就像Chris偷偷收集维密天使走秀款真丝睡衣被他发现，粉红色细条纹，黑色蕾丝边，适合酥胸袒露，Sebastian翻出来的时候爆笑，冲到楼下威逼利诱Chris全裸穿这个走秀给自己看。说真的，Sebastian认为Chris的胸肌线条比超模好看一百倍——“Ohhhhh Chris你简直让我欲火焚身！”——然后Chris下一秒钟揭下睡衣扔过去追杀快要笑疯的Sebastian。

 

可是明明被逮到的人就应该被推到墙壁上狂吻，喘息融化在触碰的舌底各自吮去一半，炼乳不再甜。狗蹭到脚边，湿润的鼻尖拱着两个人紧贴的腿间。阳光被热风吹进窗户，Sebastian总算想起来要抬起手臂圈住对方的肩。也许就应该这样，Chris没喊过cut，一直任由机器运转，所有胶片都拍完。

 

怎么办？Sebastian想，说不定该去检测一下过敏源。 _（结果他在梦里展开一叠厚厚的化验单，发现最后一栏结果里写着Chris的名字。）_

 

就像第不记得多少次他在拍摄间歇跑去一边无人的空地抽烟，转脸看见Chris抱起手臂跟在后面。可这个人明明平时都不抽烟更不带烟的。所以这一切是从何时开始的？好几次Sebastian搜遍全身只剩下唯一一支烟，Chris不说话，站在一旁皱眉看他，他差点又忍不住想要伸出手去抚摸Chris头顶那对尖尖的耳朵。“你抽吧。”Sebastian把烟递过去想，那摸起来一定很奇妙，像Chris隐匿在胡髭下的笑意，男人坚硬外表里面总藏也藏不住的一点柔软。Chris接过来衔在嘴上点燃，Sebastian捋了一把汗湿的头发，转过脸来的时候Chris就把抽过两口的烟递到他唇间。

 

Sebastian过敏了，不是片场的大太阳，狗毛，花生，肱二头肌或者被两个人的口水渗透的香烟滤嘴。一支骆驼烟让他从梦里醒来，他心跳加速，耳朵发烫，呼吸困难。Sebastian发现Chris的眼睛在阳光下是带一点灰绿色的蓝，Chris的睫毛是金棕色的，当他转过脸去的时候，耳后那一小块皮肤有一颗深色的痣。

 

原来没有沿环形轨道运镜的摄影机，action或cut，原来骆驼烟抽起来有这么呛，Sebastian尝到烟草燃烧后的一点点苦。从Chris的短信慢慢一封一封塞满他手机收件箱那一天起他不得不删掉那些过期的工作通知。没有一个明确的年，月，日，时间。

 

原来他已经过界了，在这一切还没有开始之前。

 

*

另半部分工作行程仿佛分开旅行，从不同城市到相同地点汇合，无数媒体镜头和公众注视下的眼神碰撞好似公开偷情，刺激又考验默契。Chris与Sebastian在后台形影不离。Chris总趁公关经理不注意时拽走他躲进角落里分抽一支烟，Chris在毫无预兆的时刻凑上来耳语，鼻尖若有若无蹭到他耳廓，Chris与他在同一间房里也要继续他们永无止境的马拉松短信聊天。

 

_（——不喜欢床垫太软。_

_——今晚来我房间试试，睡在上面就像睡石头。_

_——至少不会睡过头。_

_——不你不会喜欢早晨醒来时的触感，我保证。_

_——看来反应激烈？_

_——那是自然。_

_Sebastian低头抿紧嘴唇，偷偷在心里补上后半句：“因为梦里凝视你太过用力”。Anthony站在他身后，复杂微妙的视线向他们飘来。）_

 

还有Chris抱他太紧。汗水渗出皮肤的声音让Sebastian惶恐。他又开始那些白日做梦般的想象（穿过一扇门时Chris在瞬间的阴影里凑上来碰他的嘴唇，此刻他们交换一个吻，Chris嘴里有烟味，而Sebastian手心里全是汗。他怎么知道？因为他刚刚吻过他嘛），该死的过敏反应。他需要药片，喷雾剂，公关经理，一个细节完全真实到证据确凿的绯闻。脱敏疗法也许很不错。Sebastian第一千八百五十一次告诉自己：拜托，你抬头啊！你看他啊！Sebastian抬头，眼神在镁光灯下飘去相反的方向，于是他第一千八百五十二次做不到。是Chris无声的注视让一切骄傲都无处遁形，Chris冲他张开的手臂就像Santa Monica沙滩上他脚边被画下的那个圆圈，没有Chris的信号，Sebastian留在原地，无处可去。

 

像月亮与潮汐。假如他们之间不存在引力，又怎会有一切汹涌起伏的暗涌和潮涨潮落的秘密？

 

曾经二十岁出头时的Sebastian对于恋爱总是很笨拙。痛苦之于成长的加速作用相当剧烈。出轨，争吵，和好再维持原状，这些和明码标价的公关恋情脚本一样是一种行业生态。Chris和Sebastian互相交换手上的绯闻故事大纲：近期同戏女主角，找上门来但其实八竿子打不着的经纪人和周刊记者，大家都是为了开工吃饭嘛，挑挑拣拣，共进晚餐和遛狗是一个价位，大街上借位拥抱牵手又是一个价位。Chris给Sebastian发短信，这次又中招了，去他妈的好莱坞！Sebastian不自觉地在遛狗时低头看手机看到笑出来，女孩儿就势把头贴上他肩膀，狗仔队旁若无人地按下快门。一群人的饭局转天上头条就只剩绯闻中心的男女，他可不知道自己能否比Chris更坦然接受这行业生态中的种种别有用心。狗在他的帆布鞋上打滚，狗毛沾满裤脚。Sebastian在短信里管Chris叫“亲爱的愤世嫉俗好莱坞男孩”。

 

_（“我有一个很好的提案。”Chris说，“我们可以明目张胆地去你喜欢的那家bistro吃饭，你可以点龙虾沙拉而我可以点那个冰淇淋，然后我们去中国剧院看电影，在那之后我们去汽车旅馆。”Chris一边说一边笑一边把可可粉疯狂地倒进杯里，“我们会在那儿呆一整晚，在这之前给他们一个当街拥吻的角度，共度春宵，这个标题挺不错。你觉得呢？”_

_他们刚从海滩边骑脚踏车回来，耳后发根都沾染薄汗。Sebastian靠在Chris的桌边专心听着，食指随意抹去刚刚男人弄撒在杯口的可可粉。“完美。并且我们的一整天都可以报公账。”_

_Chris含笑的眼睛注视着他。“好，那下一次就这么干。”说完Chris低下头，张口吮吸他沾着咖啡色粉末的指尖。）_

 

开场前一碟签语饼传来传去，传到他手里拣起一枚还余两两三三，Chris坐在Sebastian旁边 _（他渐渐能够以平常心对待这家伙突然靠过来悄声嘀咕，或者明明空间足够却紧紧挤挨在一起的大腿）_ ，嚼饼干的声音被身边嘈杂的笑闹声淹没。他低下头偷偷展开那张纸签，上面说： _你今天会有超级好运。_ Sebastian怀疑这点。Chris没有参与在场熟人间的寒暄和玩笑，凑过来把自己吃到的那张签递给Sebastian看： _嘿，你的好朋友正想着你。_ 他几乎被戳中心事一般惊吓，抬起头时正撞上Chris的眼。也许那就是种意有所指吧，还带一点灰绿的透明的蓝，仿佛隐秘的风暴中心，眼睫闪动刹那牵动南半球的蝴蝶和纽约的风雪，他们膝盖相抵，手臂相贴。Sebastian心跳加速，呼吸困难。

 

_（Chris在十英尺开外的座位上专注于Sebastian大腿上的牛仔裤缝线，信不信由你，三分钟盯上一百七十秒，最后十秒钟在无数直播镜头和观众视线里捉住一只并不存在的蜘蛛。_

_“或者是蚂蚁。”Sebastian终于无法继续装作无知无觉，低下头去看自己的大腿。“你好，蚁人？蜘蛛侠？”Sebastian在整个剧场的哄笑尖叫声中脸颊滚烫。Chris投向他的目光煎熬一切秘密。_

_怎么了？发生什么？_

_仿佛刚从太空旅行归来的宇航员，在宇宙中漂浮，同深渊缠斗太久，地上一切都让他怦然心动。眼神、触碰、文字和语言。Sebastian松开指尖，想象那只小虫脱离引力悬停在空中，他想过很多次，假装已体验过很多次——_

_——在荒无人烟的火星对一颗土豆说，“Chris, I had a crush on you.”）_

 

_亲爱的愤世嫉俗男孩，你的好朋友正想着你。_ Chris耳后的气味，香草，紫苏，松针，乌木，高热蒸腾出的汗水凝结成视线深处一点，Sebastian听不见现场欢呼和主持人发问，时间盲目停滞不前。他追逐那一点，战战兢兢向隐匿在云端里的钢索迈出笨拙的一步。写着好运气的纸条在手心里翻来覆去揉皱，Chris侧过脸在看。Chris一直在看。他避过这次相视而笑，感到喉咙搔抓一般的渴。

 

_（也许Chris都懂呢？在中央公园寻遍每一棵树的树洞，叫醒每一只冬眠的松鼠，Chris低头微笑着看着Sebastian时也会不自觉低垂下头顶那对柔软的尖耳朵。只有他能看得见它们，还有凑在一起抽烟时若有若无缠绕在小腿肚上的大尾巴。Sebastian冲它探出手心。_

 

_他们像两头狼那样碰鼻尖，绕尾巴，梳舔毛发，仰头嚎叫，发情时在草坡上打滚，等不及月圆便要偷欢。“向我发誓你是我的。”它们互相撕咬，咆哮，直到把自己的气味沾满对方的全身。_

 

_Chris的鼻尖拱了拱Sebastian耳后，它们的荷尔蒙紧紧纠缠在一起，Chris用牙齿轻柔地衔去Sebastian额前的草枝。）_

 

可是有谁会在全球转播的发布会现场这么做？

 

*

然后呢？会怎么样？

 

工作后的聚会上仿佛全世界都已忘了曾有人为他拂去脸庞也许并不存在的发丝。他们都表现匆忙，打招呼，拥抱，闲聊。Chris站在离他很远的地方，万水千山，以至于Sebastian看不到他写那条短信时低头的样子。

 

_（——想要提前溜了。_

_Sebastian噙着杯口为这条短信露出一个无法掩饰的傻笑。_

_——这么巧？我也是。_

_——因为无聊？_

_Sebastian抬头，环视四周，寻找始作俑者的影子。Chris穿深蓝GUCCI，领带深灰，很敛，镭射灯光下却璀璨夺目。光追逐阴影，阴影雕刻之下的轮廓里Chris正仰头举杯，他不自觉随之吞咽，喉结无声滑动留下无解的渴。_

_——因为过敏。_

_——那跟我走。_ Chris回信飞快。 _我有你需要的药。_

_你是我需要的药。Sebastian收起手机，侧身经过盛装人群。有人对他侧目，冲他挥手，微笑。万水千山，他点头却没有停下脚步。）_

 

好像露营时偷偷溜在队尾的高中生，好像为独处一夜而心跳加速的青少年情侣。大汗淋漓地从后厨通道钻进楼梯间，两人边爬楼边忍不住笑，连Chris的房卡都新鲜好玩。Sebastian伸出手，去触碰他身后摇摆的大尾巴。绒毛搔刮手心，留下细密的痒。

 

Sebastian盯着Chris脱下来堆在床边的深蓝色GUCCI，浴室传来水流声和开心到走调的歌。

 

_所以过敏药在哪儿？_

 

西装上有Chris的味道。奔跑时滚落又冷却的汗，Sebastian喜欢这香水的后调，甜蜜里品尝出小片清淡的苦味，一线乌木，仿佛薄荷。他走过去，一点点铺平那套昂贵的高级定制布料。深蓝里有沉沉的细条纹，他去触碰，Chris的手臂曾紧贴过，还留下皮肤的温度如此鲜活。

 

手肘腰间的小颗雀斑，皱褶，气味和毛发，Sebastian中意他脚踝发力时的凹陷、膝窝的温度和紧绷的臀线下缘如同中意他嘴唇咬起来会有的触感。

 

仿佛抓到一尾游鱼，从肩窝游弋到锁骨的凹陷，覆盖过皮肤肌肉的衬衫熨线向下，男人脊背的曲线是山峦起伏，Sebastian为这气味和触碰硬得无以复加。 _（他想象过他们在这张床上做，他的膝盖深陷进床垫，双腿大张等Chris一寸寸滑进来，呼吸声绵长沉重。起初懒洋洋地调子在被捏住髋骨横冲直撞时支离破碎，从来没有过地被撑开每一处皱褶。Chris汗湿的胸膛贴上他肌肉紧绷的后背）_ 。Chris曾在短信里抱怨这张床垫太软。Sebastian陷进去时才明白有多软，像睡在梦里，溺死在Chris里，Sebastian抚摸进西装外套的袖管。冰凉滑动的丝绸里衬，很痒，好似五指一把滑进男人指间，交握再被紧捉。

 

拥抱，Chris冲他张开双臂，怀抱的热度和相拥的力量。Chris微微侧脸，尖锐的鼻梁摩挲Sebastian泛红的耳后。

 

他移动脸颊，沉重的呼吸触碰衬衫领口笔挺的褶。褶下是男人洁白的脖颈，下颌曲线，胡髭。他张开嘴。

 

让Chris吻进来，舌尖卷到他齿根，呼吸灼热，发梢滴水。湿漉漉的胡子，酒味。他记得闭上眼睛了，这次。

 

Sebastian想问很多次了：是他酒精过敏，还是Chris的舌头让他呼吸困难？

 

“你今天会有超级好运。”Chris低沉的喉音贴着他嘴唇游弋。“我在你口袋里找到这个。”

 

在直播开始前吃出的幸运签被他攥紧揉了个稀烂——不，这不重要——Sebastian猛然睁开双眼，看见Chris近在咫尺的脸。

 

连头发还没来得及擦干，一点薄荷味的水渍滴落在Sebastian腮边，Chris为他抹去，嘴角勾起笑意。

 

“你刚抽过烟。”Chris半合着眼帘，自言自语。

 

Sebastian活像只被钉死在墙上的昆虫标本惊恐地瞪大眼睛（我操！），没有意识到自己正以一个无比投入的姿势跪在Chris的床边好似痴汉一样把手伸进Chris刚脱下的西装里，膝盖深深陷进地毯。

 

Chris凑近，他们呼吸交缠，离一个真实的亲吻只相距一线。“因为我刚刚亲过你。”Chris说。

 

Sebastian一瞬间心跳加速呼吸困难。他用力眨着眼睛，尝到齿根留下舌尖痴缠的触感，不是梦，不是秘密，没有人喊action，Chris注视着他，像无数次他不敢直视回去的那样。Chris抬手，为他拨去额前碎发。

 

“可我睡着了。”Sebastian艰涩地开口。

 

Chris轻轻嗤笑出声。“想再来一次？”

 

他能感到脸颊多么发烫，甚至跟上帝也说不清是因为喝了酒还是酒精过敏。Chris凑得更近了，他们鼻尖相碰（像两头狼那样），Chris再一次笑起来，温热的气息染上他的脸，“还是不想？”

 

Chris侧过头，嘴唇贴近Sebastian唇边剃青的胡渣。

 

“说你不想啊。”Chris轻声说。

 

我任性又幼稚的愤世嫉俗男孩。Sebastian突然间全都明白。没有一个明确的年，月，日，时间，想象就像过去的七年一样与这世界隔绝了，只有Chris。日复一日，年复一年，短信聊天和心照不宣。究竟谁比谁更笨拙？

 

不知为何Sebastian莫名想笑：“……我说不想，你会停下来？”

 

Chris怔住了，一秒，或许更短的时间。Chris急匆匆凑上来吻住Sebastian，从嘴里吻进口腔，舌头卷过齿根，卷到他的舌尖，仿佛来不及多等一刻便要吃光他。Chris的胡子好扎人。Sebastian想着，伸出手臂环住Chris的脖子。

 

_不会。_

 

他们的牙齿磕在一起发出笨拙的咔嗒声，像唯一的钥匙打开唯一的一把锁弹簧松动的轻响，他尝到Chris嘴里牙膏的薄荷味道还有他自己满嘴的酒味。氧气被从肺叶里吸干了，Chris的掌心摩挲他高热的后颈，煽情地一节节数他那里的骨节。Chris松开他，慢慢吻过Sebastian的下巴，舌面刮过粗糙的胡渣。越饮越渴的痒和越攥越紧的手。彻底越界了。

 

Chris也是。

 

Sebastian想喊。Chris像一头真正的狼那样揪紧他后颈把他压进床垫里，一切都自然而然地发生了，张嘴大口呼吸和迎向对方用力抚摸的手掌。想要他。想要。Chris侧过头吻他拉长的颈线，掌心碾过他胸膛起伏，渴望像这个人穿透在他肋骨和肺叶的弹孔，难以忍受的发痛。Chris的怀抱整个包裹住Sebastian，留存在真实和想象间的那条线彻底消失了，Chris向下吻他，鼻尖流连逡巡过腰腹间每一道肌肉的曲线，颤栗在血液里爆裂，心跳震耳欲聋。Sebastian盲目涣散地盯住房顶吊灯，晃动的、破碎的影。Chris还未干透的湿发触碰在皮肤的每一寸，留下饥渴的痒。他硬得发疼，性器顶端在衬衫下摆上拖曳一片甜蜜的湿痕，有多无可救药，简直比每一天早晨从硬邦邦的床垫上醒来、从每一个与Chris有关的梦里醒来时都要强烈。Chris几乎破坏性地扯掉他屁股上揉皱的裤子时，只有Sebastian半闭上眼睛，消极地对付自己衬衫上的纽扣。

 

Hey Chris，I had a crush on you.

 

从何时开始的呢，这一切？

 

Chris沉下身，像是打算从顶端开始吃他。像是一脚在钢索上踩空，Sebastian骤然收紧捧着Chris脸颊的手心。可只有踩空之后才知道等待他的不是坠落，是拥抱住他的云朵。他无法控制发出那些近乎丑陋的本能喘息和低吼，汗湿的膝盖挤压男人的手臂肩膀，任凭Chris的舌头和牙齿舔透他肉体和血液。

 

“……我还从没这么醉过。”Sebastian无意识地一遍遍拨弄男人的发根。

 

Chris短促地笑了一下，像一声慷慨的呜咽。“我也是。”Chris一边分开Sebastian的两条腿一边说。

 

这答案让他过敏，让他彻底濒临窒息。Chris撑起上身再去吻他，绵长缓慢，舌尖交缠，他尝到自己的味道，被喂进口腔深处。衬衫扯开两颗纽扣便自暴自弃，被Chris掀起下摆要他咬住，一并吞下喉咙里涌出的细小呻吟。Chris带Sebastian一起触碰自己，那被布料包覆的肌肤肉体他想象过，柔韧的腹部肌肉，两条线沿腰侧消失在胯间，不用目视也能记得，或者说仅凭抚摸过衣衫就能还原。

 

“腿张开啊。”Chris的手顺着他根部往下滑去，状似轻佻地拍了一把Sebastian汗湿的屁股。偏偏那语调懒洋洋的，听着就不怀好意。Sebastian嘴里的布被咬湿了，口水沿着下巴煽情地往下滴，结果只能呜呜地更用力地在男人身下张开双腿。

 

“好可爱。” Chris一边看着，突然从胸腔里低笑出声。

 

我操，可爱个鬼啊！Sebastian怒视，下一秒却被倾身压下来亲吻已积满水痕的眼角。Chris的手忽然攥紧了他不听话的老二狠撸了两把，更多的前液被榨出来，湿了满手。Sebastian还没来得及嚎上一嗓子就被Chris按住尾椎骨的手指噎得只会发出呜咽似的低喘。Chris舌尖滑过他湿红的眼睑，滑过他布满汗珠的鼻尖，转脸吻住他的嘴，从齿间与他争夺。

 

“我靠！唔——你居然把套子装在西装口袋——”

 

Chris不等Sebastian从深吻里逃脱出来话说一半，二话不说一把捏住他脸蛋就把他挤成一个滑稽无比的小猪脸：“你有意见？”

 

太不要脸了！Sebastian在心里咆哮却只能在Chris手里求得生天，眼睁睁男人雷厉风行不由分说用牙齿撕开那个自己被亲得五迷三道的时候不小心瞄到Chris从西装口袋里摸出来的安全套，笑得像个恶作剧成功的幼稚鬼，好吧，胜利正在Chris雪白的犬齿上闪光。去他妈的过敏反应，在这个瞬间他仿佛得到上帝特赦一样焕然一新了，Chris留在他肺叶上疼痛的渴望依旧在凶狠地灼烧着，他他妈的不在乎。你今天将会有超级好运。不错，还挺准的，在Chris用力掰开Sebastian大腿时他这么想着。

 

但很快他就不这么想了。润滑剂顺着撑开他屁股的两根手指缓慢地流淌进深处，我他妈当然有意见了！被上的人是我！Chris的嘴唇紧贴他滚烫的耳廓，舌尖随着手指挤压抽动的节奏一点点往他耳蜗里钻，沉重的呼吸灌进去，Sebastian差点咬到自己的舌头。而Chris一向没什么耐心，他知道这个 _（所以他们是怎么等到第七年的此刻才搞上了床？）_ 。“放松……让我进去。”Chris咬Sebastian滴汗的下巴，胡乱舔吻他汗湿的带咸味的眼角一边哄他一边挺腰往肠道深处推挤。Sebastian总算知道为什么说男人在床上都是骗子了 _（不疼的。我不会进去的。进去了就会舒服的。骗人！）_ ，那玩意儿又热又大 _（看在他俩朝夕相处的份上，Sebastian怎么可能会不知道）_ ，每一处细微的皱褶都被撑开，都被挤压被触碰，他被灼伤了，岩浆从血管渗透皮肤。Chris的手臂环抱他颤抖的肩膀，将他整个人压进怀里，操进床垫里，而Sebastian毫无挣扎的办法。拜托，我第一次啊。Sebastian除了哽咽般的喘息发不出别的声音，只有一口叼上Chris汗湿的肩膀解恨，换来Chris报复似更加粗暴地顶弄，喉咙深处被逼出短促的低吼声，Sebastian紧张得小腿几乎抽筋，疼痛深处涌起甜蜜的裂缝。

 

Chris松开他，掌心用力碾过胸口胀硬的乳尖，呻吟瞬间变调。Chris不怀好意地笑了一下，低头张口舔吻个不停。Sebastian受不了这个，手臂一个劲儿推着要躲，两条腿却忍不住越缠越紧。“……顶到那儿了？”他只知道摇头。Chris就放缓节奏，整个撤出来，再一点点碾进去辗转缠绵，没几下就手软脚软只知道抱紧男人的肩膀拉长调子低喘，他在怀抱里融化，湿透再蒸发，浑身的血液都涌上来，浪潮一般覆灭，这烧灼一般的做法简直要命。

 

并不够。想要。想要他。Sebastian只要闭上眼睛Chris的轮廓就在黑暗中浮现，快感火星四溅地勾勒，他甚至能感受属于Chris的尾巴和獠牙。他被Chris咬住脖子干，犬齿刺进皮肤，而脸被压进全是Chris的味道的床单，潮湿，焦躁，充满感官和刺痛，狼一样的攻击性，那玩意儿捅得太深了，深到肺叶里压迫的灼痛不得不开始消退而让真实无比的快感涌进来。Chris压着他，合着律动吻去Sebastian喉咙里嘶哑的投降，他们在一团糟糕的床上扭动，像两头交配的低等动物 _（可是我他妈想要这样，想要你把我撑开把我肩膀咬得全是牙印而我承认这是我想要的，那我可能会窒息而死）_ 。直到Chris开始冲刺，开始勒住他的脖子，他在冲撞、亲吻和Chris要命的爱抚中射出来，精液溅了满手，连呼吸里都是性的味道，Chris咬住他肩膀从胸腔里嘶吼出声，高潮劈头盖脸地将他们掀翻，浑身湿透。

 

-end-


End file.
